


Otherwise Engaged

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerned Arthur, Concerned Morgana, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Morgana and Gwen BrOTP, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had barely even started his day - he'd only read a couple of emails and been handed his morning coffee, when Morgana texted him, concerning Merlin: An absent Merlin who had not turned up for work yet. Arthur agrees to go and check on him at his flat to see if he was ill. When he get's to Merlin's flat what he finds is something he hadn't expected. In retrospect though, knowing Merlin, he really should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on Omegle with the lovely **Sophie Holmes** \- She wrote Morgana's texts. I wrote Arthur's and all the other bits.

Arthur had been sitting in his office for all of about fifteen minutes. He made sure to have strict routine of coming in at nine and working until five. He was happy to work much longer hours but he didn't enjoy having his sister natter in his ear about how he works too much, and that she never gets to see him (not that she actually does) and that he was turning into their father. Arthur could be honest with himself (usually) and admit that was probably the thing that makes him stick to that routine. He didn't want to end up like his Father - Always working, never time for anyone or anything other than his business. If it hadn't been for Morgana being there, Arthur would have suspected it would have been quite a lonely childhood.

In the time that Arthur had been in his office he'd managed to read four emails - Two from important members of other companies that wanted to arrange meetings, one junk mail, and one email from Gwen his secretary with a link to a Youtube video that had cats doing funny things. For the record, ninja cat would always be his favourite.

Said secretary had also come in with Arthur's morning coffee - black with no sugar. Arthur was a simple man with simple tastes. He didn't have time to dilly-dally with all those complicated coffee orders that you see at Starbucks. He didn't even know what half of them meant. To be honest, Arthur wasn't even sure that they were even in English. 

Gwen was a godsend though - She was always organised and kind and could usually put a smile on Arthur's face (usually with those cat videos) and she was one of Arthur's nearest and dearest friends. Unfortunately she was also close with Morgana, which would be a potentially disastrous situation so they had an unspoken custody agreement - Arthur got Gwen on weekdays and Morgana got her weekend, unless their group of friends were all meeting up. That damned harpy was always stealing his friends.

**To: Arthur  
** **From: Morgana**  
Time: 9:15 

_Arthur, please tell me you have seen Merlin this morning. The boss is going spare because he hasn't turned up for work - Morgana_

Morgana refused to work for Arthur. She worked at a different firm - she had started small but Arthur was pretty sure she was going to take over the company, and then the world. 

That was unusual for Merlin to turn up. Morgana and Merlin began work at 8.30 so he was exceptionally late. Merlin and Morgana had met at work and poor Merlin had been enticed into the evil witches clutches. But Arthur supposed that was good for him - it meant that he got to meet Merlin. Morgana had become very fond of her new friend very quickly, and soon introduced Merlin to the group where he took a place there like he had been there for years. If Arthur said that him and Merlin had gotten on, then would be a lie. It was all quick barbs and jabs and verbal sparring, which inevitably built up tension between the two until both their lids blew one night outside a club a couple of weeks ago with an argument which led to drunken groping and fondling. 

They'd been very happy together ever since.

Not that Morgana knew. Arthur suspected she'd introduced them just to get them together, the interfering brat.

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:17 

_Merlin? Why would have i seen him? - Arthur_

Frowning, Arthur texted back before put his phone down and went to click on his next unread email but his phone buzzed with a reply almost instantaneously.

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:18 

_Oh come on everyone know's you two have been shagging for months, we've just been waiting for you to tell us - Morgana_

It was like she had a sixth sense - it wasn't quite months but she didn't need to know all the intricate details of Arthur's sex life. Before Arthur could even click the button to reply back to her, his phone buzzed again.

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:18 

_Is he with you or not? - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:20 

_I'm positive i have completely no idea what you're talking about. But no, i haven't seen him since last night - Arthur_

Arthur sat back in his leather chair and focused on the conversation he was having. He hated texting - he'd much prefer just to call someone or talk face to face, but it wasn't always convenient. 

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:21 

_When you two last shagged. Seriously, if you see him you need to get him to come to work - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:24 

_No, we had dinner. A business dinner. To discuss businessy things. Anyway, instead if bothering me sister dear, have you actually tried phoning him? - Arthur_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:25 

_His phone just goes straight to voicemail - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:26 

_And had no-one seen him? - Arthur_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:27 

_No one - Morgana_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:27 

_He never bunks work like this - Morgana_

Arthur considered what Morgana was saying. He felt a curl of anxiety weave through him from his gut. Something could be wrong - really wrong. The fact Morgana was worried, made Arthur even more anxious.

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:29 

_Maybe he's sick. How about i go around to his flat and see if he's alright? - Arthur_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:30 

_Thanks Arthur. Even when he is sick, he calls in - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:31 

_Yes, well someone has to make sure the idiot hasn't done something stupid, like tripping over air and knocking himself out - Arthur_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:30 

_Just hurry - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:31 

_Yes ma'am. I'll send you a text when i get there - Arthur_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:34 

_Thank you - Morgana_

Arthur knew it was selfish, but he wasn't going just to calm Morgana - it was mostly to reassure himself. He would never forgive himself if something had happened and he hadn't been there. Luckily Merlin lived relatively close to where Arthur worked, which is why Arthur spent most of his time there, instead of having to drive all the way back to his own flat.

Arthur stood up and pocketed his phone and marched to the door of his office, picking up and putting on his coat as he went. Gwen was outside at her desk, typing into her computer. She looked up as Arthur came out. 

"Going out?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "Merlin hasn't turned up for work yet and Morgana's worried so i said i'd go and check on him."

Gwen frowned, obviously worried too, knowing Merlin as close friend. "Are you sure she's the only one worried?"

Arthur snorted slightly. "I don't pay you to question me Guinevere."

She laughed a little, that small twinkly noise that would make fairies jealous. "Whatever you say Arthur." She then turned around to where she kept the diary of all Arthur's appointments and meetings, and flipped through it's pages until she found todays date. She looked up. "You have a meeting at 11 - everything else i can put off. Off you go then, just be back for then."

Arthur grinned and took Gwen's head in his hands and planted a big kiss on her forehead. "You, Gwen, are a star. I'm lucky to have you."

He let go and began to sprint out of the offices and into the hallway to where the elevator was. He could hear Gwen's shout of "You don't know how lucky!" behind him.

Arthur slipped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. He stood in the corner, arms crossed and foot tapping. He was the epitome of impatientness. The elevator stopped twice, some people getting in. A quick glance at Arthur assured their quietness - they weren't stupid enough to piss off their boss when he was in such an obviously bad mood.

The elevator soon reached the ground floor, and Arthur shoved his way out first and sprinted through reception towards the car park where his car was. He was pretty sure he knocked into a man with a briefcase on his way out but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He finally reached his car and slid into the drivers seat, put the keys in the ignition, took the hand brake off, put the car into gear and sped off onto the road with a squeal of tires.

He darted down a few roads, overtaking traffic. When he was a street away from where Merlin lived he got his phone and tapped out a message to Morgana, leaving one hand on the steering wheel and dividing his attention between the two tasks. Arthur was usually, as Morgana would describe and actually had done once, anal about texting and driving - it was right up there with drinking and driving. It's what causes accidents - but Arthur decided that this would have to be an exception.

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:46 

_Yeah, well. Don't expect me to run your errands the whole time. I'm a very busy man. I'm just about to pull up - Arthur_

Arthur hastily pulled up outside the building that Merlin lived, barely waiting for the car to be stopped before jumping out and running down the path and up the stairs to Merlin's door.

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:47 

_I just want to make sure he is okay - Morgana_

Arthur knocked on Merlin's door and tried calling his name. There was no response. He tried pulling the door open but it was locked. Arthur pulled out his bunch of keys from his coat pocket and fired off a quick text to Morgana.

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:49 

_His door is locked. You're lucky i have keys. - Arthur_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:50 

_Oh God - Morgana_

Morgana was clearly expecting the worse. 

Arthur didn't know what to expect.

The door clicked open and Arthur swung open the door and with a deep breath he stepped inside.

 

*****

 

Morgana glared at her phone, as if her own determined will alone would compel Arthur to reply to her text. Morgana didn't get worried often but herself and Merlin had become fast friends, and it just wasn't like him not to turn up, or not to phone in. She was concerned knowing Merlin's clumsiness that he actually managed to trip over his own two feet and knock himself out, or fall down the stairs or something equally as horrible. She was mulling over all the awful things that could have happened when her phone made a tweeting noise, indicating she had got a text. It was about high time Arthur replied.

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:50 

_I'm just going in now. Oh dear lord, i just tripped over a pile of dirty sock - Arthur_

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:50 

_You idiot - Morgana_

Morgana snorted at her idiot brother's antics. She knew that it was Arthur's fault for tripping, it was actually Merlin's for leaving piles of socks - who does that anyway? - around but the difference is that she actually _likes_ Merlin.

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:50 

_Charming as always Morgs. Anyway, i hope you're happy for wasting my time - Arthur_

Morgana read the text with confusion. What did that mean?

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:51 

_Is he there? - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:52 

_I found him curled up on the couch, drooling into a half eaten bowl of popcorn with the play menu for Mean Girls playing. It wasn't even the good Morgana: He was watching the second one. And now i have to wake the idiot up. Why am i doing this again? - Arthur_

Morgana couldn't help it but a laugh bubbled up and escaped her against her will. She soon just let it loose though, laughing so hard that her ribs hurt and there were tears in her eyes. That was just _so_ Merlin - not turning up for work because he'd stayed up all night watching Mean Girls. He really didn't do anything to help the stereotype of gay men. Using one hand to wipe the tears away, she tapped out a reply with the other hand.

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:53 

_Because he is your boyfriend and you were just as scared as I was - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:55 

_Shut up Morgana. I suppose it was worth it though. He makes this hilarious face when he wakes up - This is great blackmail material - Arthur_

Morgana smirked as she replied.

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:55 

_You would know all about the face - Morgana_

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 9:57 

_Pffft. I know no such thing. Um hang on Morgana, i'll text you in a minute. Merlin is hjhbkenkmekfkm e_

Once again Morgana looked at her phone in confusion. What the hell does 'is hjhbkenkmekfkm e' mean? She knew Arthur was an idiot, but surely he could comprehend English.

**To: Arthur  
** From: Morgana  
Time: 9:58 

_He's what? - Morgana_

Morgana waited with her phone in her hand for a minute. When she didn't get a reply back straight away she frowned and put her phone down and pulled up her email on her computer. She had an email from Gwen asking if she'd heard anything from Arthur. Morgana updated Gwen as to what was going on, and exchanged messages with her for a little bit when her phone finally buzzed again.

**To: Morgana  
** From: Arthur  
Time: 10:07 

_Sorry Morgana, Arthur is terribly busy right now. He'll have to text you back later dear ;) - M_

Morgana let out of a bark of laughter, before letting her hands fly over the computer keyboard to type out an email to Gwen.

**To: Gwen.Smith@Pendragonindustries.net  
** From: Morg.Lafay@hotmail.co.uk  
RE: Those Idiots  
Time: 10.07 

_You know how you told Arthur he needed to be back for eleven? Well i wouldn't expect him back much before then, if you know what i mean Gwen darling. He's otherwise _engaged_. ;)_

Morgana sat back chuckling and waited for the reply that would soon follow, so Gwen and her could laugh at Merlin and Arthur at their own expense. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt.


End file.
